The present application relates to display devices and electronic apparatuses.
Examples of existing devices for displaying stereoscopic images without using a special pair of glasses include a device in which, by providing a parallax barrier or lenticular lenses on the viewer side display surface of a display panel, such as a liquid crystal panel, stereoscopic images can be viewed through separation of light beams from images for the right eye and left eye alternately displayed on every other vertical line of a display screen (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-166259, for example).